


The Easter Egg

by persephoneapple



Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Easter Eggs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: Draco watches as the tiny silver egg, the size of a Bertie Bott's bean, grows into a full-size dragon's egg."Overcompensating for something, Harry?" Draco teases."Shut up," Harry says.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Series of Nonsensical Events [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/133659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	The Easter Egg

**Author's Note:**

> **The Easter Egg**  
>  **Harry/Draco [G, 1001 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Happy Easter, folks! Just a piece of fluff that hopefully puts a smile on your face. The Peacock Easter egg mentioned in this fic is real. According to [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peacock_\(Faberg%C3%A9_egg\)), it was designed by Russian jeweler Peter Carl Fabergé. It was made for Nicholas II of Russia for his mother, the Dowager Empress Maria Feodorovna. This [article](https://www.cnn.com/style/article/faberge-luxurious-eggs/index.html) shows a photo and explains more about the history of the Fabergé eggs.

“I have a surprise for you,” Harry says as they sit on a bench in the gardens at the Burrow. They had just finished a wonderful Easter meal prepared by Mrs Weasley and were now enjoying a glass of wine before saying their goodbyes. 

Draco turns to look at Harry with one eyebrow raised. He’s full of rich food and a savory wine and he’s happy just watching the sunset next to Harry.

“Really?” Draco asks, grinning. “What a coincidence. I have a surprise for you too.” He pulls out a small black box and hands it to Harry. “Go on. Open it. It won’t bite.”

For a moment, it looks like Harry is disappointed, but Draco can’t be sure as Harry quickly hides it with a small smile. 

“What is it?” Harry says, shaking the box.

Draco wags a finger at him. “Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, wouldn’t it?”

Harry chuckles and opens the box to find that nestled in red tissue paper is a gold Snitch.

“Er, thank you, Draco,” Harry says, taking the gold Snitch out of the box. He waits a few seconds for it to open its wings and fly, except it doesn’t move at all. Harry looks at Draco curiously. “I think it’s broken.”

Draco scoffs. “How dare you!” Okay, he might be a little tipsy from the wine. “I would never give you a faulty present. Just take a bite, you’ll see.”

Harry cautiously takes a small bite, his eyes widening when part of the Snitch melts in his mouth.

“Do you like it?” Draco asks. When Harry nods, he continues, “I saw them in Paris last month when I visited Pansy. I thought it would be perfect for you.”

“It is,” Harry says. “For a minute there, I thought you wanted me to eat gold.”

“Oh, ha! It’s edible gold with chocolate. Only the best for you, chosen one.” He continues laughing as he leans his head against Harry’s shoulder.

“You’ve had a long day. Are you ready to go home?”

Draco shakes his head. “Today was the best day I ever had in a long time. I got to help Rose find all the Easter eggs.”

“Draco, _accio_ -ing them into your basket does not count.”

Draco smiles. “It does too. It’s a shame that not even a single Gryffindor thought of that first. Besides, Rose looked so happy with all of the eggs. You can’t blame me.”

“I don’t,” Harry says. He reaches up to comb through Draco’s silky hair. “Do you know you still have confetti in your hair?”

“Teddy broke an egg on my head when I wasn’t looking.” Draco is grateful that it’s only confetti. Whatever spells George used on the Easter eggs ranged from harmless to full on embarrassment. “At least it didn’t turn my hair green like Ron’s did. Rumour is that _all_ of his hair is green. I bet Hermione is so pleased,” Draco says, shuddering.

“Yes, thank Merlin. I can’t imagine you as anything other than blond.”

They sit in the silence watching the sun set as red, orange and purple streaks paint the sky.

“Harry,” Draco whispers.

“Hmm?”

“I’m so happy.” He reaches down and grasps their fingers together, before bringing them up to press a kiss on the back of Harry’s hand.

“I am, too,” Harry says. “Now, if you remember, I have a present for you.” Harry pulls out a tiny silver egg, the size of a Bertie Bott’s bean, from his pocket, before using his wand to return it to its original size.

“Are you overcompensating for something, Harry?” Draco teases, his eyes full of mirth. However, he sits up and holds out his hands out as Harry deposits the egg, now the size of a dragon’s egg, in them.

“Shut up,” Harry says, trying not to laugh. “Go on, then, crack it open.”

“Is there a prize inside?”

Harry shrugs his shoulders and Draco sighs. He taps his wand against the egg like the children had done earlier in the day to reveal their prizes. As the shell breaks away, Draco’s breath catches. There’s a transparent glass sphere with a single golden line going all around and a clasp in the shape of feather. Inside is a golden tree with a peacock nestled in the branches.

“Where did you find this?” Draco asks.

“I saw it in one of Hermione’s history books and asked Dean Thomas to make a replica. Unlike the original, it’s not made of gold, but I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect,” Draco says. He opens the clasp and holds it closer to inspect it properly. Up close, Draco can see the tiny paint strokes of the dashes of colour in the gold tree. The peacock preens and spreads its tail under Draco’s attention. The green plumage reminds Draco of Harry’s eyes and he looks up to thank Harry.

“You can even take the peacock out so it can strut on the ground,” Harry says.

Draco gently lifts the peacock out of the tree, but his hands hits the edge of the glass sphere and something falls back inside. “I’m so sorry, Harry! I think I broke it,” Draco says, his heart beginning to beat faster.

He lights his wand with a soft _lumos_ and sees that what broke off is a single gold band.

“What--Harry?” Draco asks, dropping his wand when he realises what it is.

Harry doesn’t fall to his knees; instead he hugs Draco around the waist and says, “As happy as you are right now, that’s how I want to make you feel for the rest of our lives. I love you, Draco Malfoy. Marry me?”

Harry’s green eyes gleam in the darkness and Draco can’t help but lean forward and press his hand against Harry’s cheek and kiss him deeply in response.

“Yes!”

The peacock and egg lay on the ground, forgotten, as the two men continue to kiss for a very long time.


End file.
